The New Member
by kickasscutie
Summary: Narumi gets into a nasty fight with her teammates and runs off into the forest outside of the gates where she stumbles on a belt with a compact inside. later on she presses the wrong button and is sent to another dimension where she meets the Rowdyruffboys who pass off bad influence to her. will she be good again or will she forever be bad?
1. transformation?

**_BLUEBERRY:  
HI guys this is my first FF story and I can't lie I'm pretty nervous so while I'm  
biting my nails enjoy the story. :D Narumi's  
p.o.v _**I can't believe this my teammates are blaming me  
for the failed mission! They both take turns throwing insults while Kakashi  
just reads his book. It was now Sakura's turn as I just sit there emotionlessly  
"I should've known you'd fuck this up! No wonder your parents didn't want you,  
you're just a stupid screw up!" she screamed at me while I sit there in shock  
as the tears start to well up. This time both Sasuke and Kakashi  
try to set her straight but it was too late the tears were already coming down and I sprinted  
off. "_What did I do to deserve this? Why me,  
why me" _I thought as I ran out of the village into the forest. I was  
running for a few minutes until I tripped over something. I rub my head as I look  
over my shoulder to see a white belt with an orange compact inside. I put it  
around my waist and buckled it and almost immediately I feel a surge of power  
go through my body and without thinking my body moves on its own as I do all  
kinds of cool flips and tricks while clothes appear in rapid moves and at the  
end of the show I shout out "physic Blast!" after. It took me a little while to  
get my head out of the clouds and I see myself in completely different clothing  
and I feel something cold like metal in my right hand. I look at my hand only  
to see a scythe that is solid white with black and orange insignia on the  
blade. "Whoa." I said out of breath. "NARUMI!" that voice… Sasuke. '_I have to get out of here!' _ I thought as I start to randomly press buttons  
and one of them creates a blinding white light that appears around me then  
everything went blank. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~**LINE BREAK**`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ **_BLUEBERRY:  
Cliffy sorry to leave you guys hanging (no pun intended) but an author has to  
create at least some suspense. Alright thanks for reading don't forget to R&R  
and you will see me later. BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_BLUEBERRY:  
Hi guys I'm back and I am so happy because I just got my first review and  
follow (insert squeal). Maya:  
it's just one review, why freak out? BLUEBERRY:  
Because this is my first time ever writing anything and getting a good response  
so this chapter is to my first reviewer thanks so much! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sasuke P.O.V _**"Damn it, Sakura! Why would you say something  
like that?" I asked completely pissed. "You know it's true Sasuke-kun, she's  
just a fuck up and she got in the way of our love~!" Pin- I mean Sakura said  
with hearts in her puke green eyes. I sighed and looked at her with disgust and  
slowly said "Sakura, I will never, and I mean ever love you and what you said  
to Narumi lessens the chances of me ever loving you." I'm pretty sure I got my  
point across. "Oh Sasuke-kun you're so funny!" I guess not. "I'm not kidding  
Sakura." I say bluntly and without giving her a chance to talk, I simply walk  
away. **_Sakura P.O.V. (god I hate this  
bitch) _**"She did this, she took Sasuke-kun  
away from me. I will get my revenge on Narumi, I swear!" **_ Narumi  
P.O.V. _**"Ugh,  
my head." I say as I get up. 'Wait this place looks different.' I thought. I get  
up slowly and turn around to get a good look only for my eyes to meet with  
electric green eyes. "Whoa!" I say as I jump back but, instead to stay in the  
air "How the hell am I doing this!" I yell. "Hey girlie!" I hear somebody say. As  
I looked down I see three boys with the same clothes but different colors. "Who  
are you?" I asked "Us, we're the RowdyRuffBoys! Who are you?" they question. "I'm…Blast!"  
I blurted out. 'Why did I say that?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_ BLUEBERRY: Well my little  
duckies that's all for now and be like our star of the story suntan140 give her  
ff channel a visit. It is time for me to leave so don't forget to R&R  
thanks for reading. _**


	3. Who's This?

**_BLUEBERRY: oh…my…god guys! I am so sorry for abandoning this story. I was using my dad's laptop and he goes on the road a lot so I couldn't update for a while again I am so sorry. Please enjoy the chapter and don't kill me. BYE-BYE! _**

* * *

******Narumi P.O.V** "Um, can you guys be more specific on who you are?" I say with a confused look. The red head decided to step up first "Sure, I'm Brick." He said pointing to himself "That's Boomer." He said pointing to the blonde who was too preoccupied by looking at a butterfly "And last but not least, that is Butch." Brick finished off pointing at the ebony haired guy that smirked at me. "Alright we answered your question now you have to answer ours, where did you come from, and do you even live here?" Butch asked. "Here? I don't even know where here is, all I know is that I dropped down from the sky and landed on my ass!" I yelled. "Okay, then where are you really from?" said Boomer finally paying attention to the subject. "I am from Konohagakure in the Elemental Nations." I said proudly. "Konohagaku-what?" they all said confused. After some talking and explaining we realized that I am in a different world. "So you guys are saying that I'm in a place called New Townsville and that I'm stuck here for the time being." I say slowly trying to get myself together. "Yup, basically that's it." Brick said. I then close my eyes and rub my temples in annoyance. 'Oh, how am I getting myself out of this one?'

* * *

_PLACE CHANGE: THE PROFESSORS LAB_ **Blossom P.O.V** Miyako, Kaoru, and I were watching TV when the Mayor popped in on the screen. "Powerpuff girls!" he yelled, he sounded panicked. "What's wrong Mayor." I said standing up immediately. "There's been a disturbance on Yuiki street (**_A/N: Not a real street I made it up.) _** I need you three to go check on it." He said. "Alright, we got it Mayor. Poochie do your thing!" I commanded. "POWERPUFF GIRLS, WE NEED YOU!" He yelled as we started our transformation. "HYPER BLOSSOM!" "ROLLING BUBBLES!" "POWERED BUTTERCUP!" "POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" "Let's go girls!" I call out and we took to the sky. **_A FEW MINUTES LATER…_** As soon as we land I see a familiar flash of red, green, and blue "Rowdyruff boys!" I say on impulse. "Hey Pinky." Brick says with that annoying smirk of his. "I think you're missing one more person, it's not just us." I can see his smirk widening as he steps back to show… a girl! And she's in our uniform?**_ (A/N: The hero uniform for those who don't understand.) _**

* * *

**_ BLUEBERRY: Cliffy! Again I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I have a challenge. You guys come up with original attacks for Narumi for the fight scenes in the upcoming chapters and the three that I think are the best get mentioned in my story and a shout-out to your channel. So until then please review and if you really like it or you're interested in it please drop me a favorite and a follow. Until next time guys! _**


	4. Author's note

**A/N: Um… hey guys. I honestly have no excuse or reason to abandon this story like I have for six months and I'm so sorry. But the good news is I am currently writing the next chapter and the 'contest' that I said is officially done (no thanks to you guys… -_-'') because I have come up with Narumi's powers and here they are:** **1- wide spread whirlwind, 2- hurricane rush, 3-world wipe-out so tell me what you think about the powers in the reviews . And this is the end of the note and to those who stayed and read on thank you for understanding and I will upload as soon as I can. BYE-BYE!**


End file.
